Diary of a Halloween kid
by RJ 343
Summary: It is getting close to Halloween Greg does a haunted house.
1. Chapter 1

Diary

Of A

Wimpy Kid

Halloween Special

Today Mom said one of her friends was coming over. I asked: "why?" Mom said she worked at a prop store in town and she would help us make a haunted house like Mom wanted to do. Mom said I had to help. There was a store that had closed and we would be able to set up our haunted house there. Manny would be too scared to come with us and Rodrick can't come because he has band practice. Mom told us her friend was here. I looked out the window and I saw her car. Then I heard a knock then Mom opened the door, a short, thin lady wearing old-time clothes walked in when she came inside she disappeared in the air. Then a new lady waked in she was short and old I asked her about the person that disappeared. She said it was a projection of her when she was young and we will use that kind of stuff in the haunted house. I didn't get how she made it happen. Then she introduced herself she said her name was Jane. Mom called a babysitter to look after Manny. Then we left. We got there in only 10 minutes it was a big store. Jane grabbed a key to get into the store. Jane said she had to meet her grandchildren at 2:00 so we had 3 hours to work on the haunted house today. She said that in the closet there were some scary things so I went in there and saw a fake mummy and vampire. I grabbed them and put them out in front of the store, so everyone could see them. Jane asked me to help her outside because they had a truck to drop some stuff off for our spooky house. I grabbed the boxes and took them in.

We brought in some vampire costumes then Jane suggested that I look for a few vampire actors for our haunted house. First, I asked Rowley and he agreed to be a vampire, great one kid that I can count on to be there. Next I went back to Jane and told her that we had one vampire she said that it was a good start. Then she said that at school tomorrow I could recruit more kids. The next day I went to school and hung up posters announcing vampire try- outs in the gym after school. Now I needed some judges to decide who will make the best vampires. When the first fire bell went off we lined up in a single file line. We did different fire safety things all day because it's "Fire Safety Month", I was happy I didn't have to work hard. I asked Rowley if he wanted to be a judge he was ecstatic and promised to be very professional after all, he watched a lot of American idol. I thought I needed one more judge so I asked Holly Hills and she said she would, so I had my two judges. Once school was over; Rowley, Holly and I went to the gym to start setting up for vampire try-outs.

I put a table down and Rowley set 3 chairs behind the table. By 3:30 we were ready to start. The first kid walked through the door. He wore a black cape, fake fangs and a wig. He said his name was Dave. Dave tried to make some fierce sounds then he walked around raging violently. I asked my friends what they thought of him we all liked him so we gave him the job. I told him that he had to be at the old closed down prop Shop at the corner of first Ave on October 31st at 4:00 Dave agreed to be there.

Fregley was next he was wearing his unicorn costume from last Halloween. We commanded him to get off the stage he said no. I then lied and told him we had security and if he didn't get off the stage immediately I would sound the alarm. Fregley shouted: "you don't have security", after that he jumped off the stage and went for me that's when Rowley, Holly and I ran away. I ran around the school for a while then decided to head back to the gym. Rowley and Holly were back when I arrived. Holly questioned why we were running away, she asked what Fregley could do to all three of us. We thought for a minute and couldn't think of a thing so we sat down and called the next kid in line for the vampire audition. He was short and fat with a bad costume. He didn't sound like a vampire, he didn't look like a vampire and he didn't walk like a vampire. Now it was time to judge him, and boy, he was terrible. I ask what Rowley thought of him. Rowley didn't like him then I asked Holly, she said he sucked. We all agreed that we would not give him the job but no one wanted to tell him that he was dreadful. We waited 2 minutes then I said he was not going to get the job, he started to cry, and that made us feel bad. I tried to tell him he how much he stunk in the nicest way possible.

The next kid was Bryce Anderson he tried to walk around but fell that's all he wanted to do no sounds and to top it off he had no costume. Bryce was worse than the last guy. We all agreed that he was awful but no one wanted to tell him that he was awful because Bryce was the most popular kid in school and he had the power to make all the other kids hate us. And he probably would.


	2. Chapter 2

I told Bryce that he had got the job, but I told him we'd meet him at his house, but instead we were actually meeting at the old prop shop. He left not knowing that he going to be mad at us later. We had to end the auditions for the day so Rowley, Holly and I left.

When I got home Mom said Manny and her had to go to the mall because Manny got some gift cards from our uncle. I asked if there was anything for me Mom said: "no". I can't think why Manny would get something and I would not. When they got back from the mall Manny had to go and take a nap so Mom put all of his new toys in the basement. I went down there and hid his toys in the washer. I quickly left the room to go watch TV. Mom called for me to get the clothes out of the washer and hang them up. When I got down there I opened the washer and saw Manny toys were ruined,

they were soaked and smashed. I sorted the broken toys from the clothes, and hung our pajamas on the clothesline, then put Manny's toys on the floor. I decided to go back to my room; I met Mom on the stairs. On my way up I heard the phone ring so I picked it up, it was Rowley. He said that I can come over and play games with him if I wanted to. I agreed then I told Mom what I was doing she said it was okay if I went. I ran out there because I knew that she would find the toys in a few minutes. When I got to Rowley's house, he said he'd gotten some new video games for us to play. I spent 3 hours there, and then I went home.

When I got back, Mom said I can use the leftover gift cards because Manny wrecked his toys by throwing them down the stairs. She didn't know what I'd done. I quickly grabbed the gift cards and ran to my room. I threw them on my bed, and looked at them all. I had 1000 dollars all together. I thought about telling my mom what had really happened, but then I thought of all the times Manny got things and I didn't, so it would be fair for him to take the blame, just this once. I went back to the kitchen and had milk and cookies, they tasted like justice had been served. Mom came in and asked if I wanted to go to the mall and get some things with my gift cards, I said that Rowley and I would go tomorrow. When Dad came home Mom told him what happened to Manny's toys and how I got the rest of the gift cards. Dad said that Rodrick should get some of the gift cards but Mom said that Rodrick did not deserve them because he smashed up the car yesterday. I went to bed and when I woke up I phoned Rowley and asked him if he wanted to go to the mall. Rowley said that he would meet me there in an hour. I was going to tell Rowley about how I got my new money, but then I thought he might tell my mom.

When I got to the mall I saw Rowley standing at the entrance we went to EB Games and then the local comic book shop, we finish the day off by going to the food court I got a hotdog, a hamburger and a pound of French fries with some of my gift card money. I let Rowley have four fries, but no more. When I got home Mom was taking cookies out of the oven, I asked her if I could sleep over at Rowley's tonight she said I could. I went upstairs to pack some stuff, I brought my new copy of Call of Duty Black Ops 2, but I put in a "Friendship is Happy" case. I took a movie I from Rodrick's room, it was called; Man Killing. I knew Rowley parents wouldn't leave us watch it, but they were going out tonight. I packed my toothbrush and some clothes and 8 comic books just in case I get bored of the movie. I was ready to go so I told Mom that I was going, she said I should bring some cookies over. I grabbed at least 20 cookies, put them in a container and left. When I got to Rowley's he and I started to play Call of Duty, but were careful Rowley's parents didn't see us. Then Rowley's parents left and I put in the movie. It was about a man that had a black hockey mask over his face, he was looking for a friend when a car hit him he died then he came back to life and went to find the hit and run driver. He had a "European carrying bag", but it really seemed like a purse. It was so creepy, I couldn't fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

. In the morning the phone rang it was my Mom reminding me that we need to help out with the haunted house. Rowley and I got ready for the day and at 11:00 we left Rowley's house. We walked to the prop shop and see my mom and Jean. Jean tells Rowley and me to go to Target and get some stuff for our haunted house, she handed me some money. We get there and find the Halloween section. I found a neat zombie hand that I think we could use for the house. Rowley and I look for a bit longer and we find a cardboard cut-out of the guy from Man Killing. We decide to put him in the cart.

I paid for the stuff with the money Jean gave me. I still had $600 from the gift cards left so Rowley and I checked out the video games section. I wanted the new Wii U so I asked the manager at the counter if he had any Wii U's. He said that the store didn't have any. Rowley and I dropped the stuff off at the prop store Mom said I could had the rest of the day free. Rowley and I took the bus to Future Shop. In the video section they have the Wii U available for presale so I get one with the money I have left on gift cards. I'm going to pick it up November 18. Back at home Mom said that I have to go and help tomorrow at the Haunted House. Mom also told me that Manny said he did not break the toys and she remembers that she was the one that put the toys down stairs while Manny was napping, so he couldn't have smash them. She thought maybe the toys were defective, and we would have to go to the store and get our money back. I had to give the gift cards back to Manny, but at least I got to keep the stuff I bought with them. Mom, Manny and I got into the van and drove off to the store. When we get there Mom made a big fuss about the toys so the guy gave Mom a store credit. So we pick out new toys for Manny and I made sure they were washer proof.

When I woke up the next day I went down stairs to see Mom with tons of candy I asked her what all the candy is for, and she says that all the candy is for the trick or treaters. She warned me not to eat any of the candy. We go to the prop shop, and I put some more props down like a headless horseman, a Zombie and lots of hanging ghosts. Jean told me that we would have to come up with a name for the Haunted House. I thought for a long time then I thought of a great name it was the "House of No Return". I told it to Jean and she loved it. When I got home I noticed that no one was in the living room so I grab a piece of candy from the bowl then I put the wrapper in Rodrick's room, just to be safe.

I got up and pack my lunch for school, I put in some candy from the bowl and also a piece of KFC chicken. I when I got back home from school Mom said that some gift cards came for me but she gave them to Manny since I got some things with his gift cards. I was mad so when Manny got home I told him that the toys were mine and he would have to do things for me if he wanted to use the toys. So Manny got me snacks and drinks all day. Come night I let Manny off the hook but I told him I would get the rest of the gift cards. I look they have $1,250 on them that's way more than last time, so next weekend am going to the mall. I know that stealing is really bad, but Manny's not smart enough to enjoy them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I put some more candy in my bag for lunch. When I get to school I see lots of firefighters there. One told me to go home because the school was set of fire and school was now out for a while. I got home and phoned Rowley and told him the news he said that was horrible. What a nerd. Then I asked him if he wanted to go to the mall again he said yes. I grabbed the gift cards I'd ripped off from Manny and left. When I get there I go and to the same stores as last time but got even more stuff. I go home and tell Mom I was going to sleep at Rowley's house tonight and the story about the burning school. When I got to Rowley's house we start to play my new games.

I beat him every time. I got bored and then I told him we are going to play a new game. One of us would go outside and see how long he could stay out there for. I said I should go first.

I went outside, and walked around for a bit but then I got bored and started to come back. I saw something. I looked a bit more closely and saw it was the guy from Man Killing. He had a chainsaw. He started to move closer, and I ran as fast as I could when I got back Rowley asked what happened I said that the guy from the movie was at the tree house with a chainsaw cutting down trees. We locked the doors, and hid. After two hours the sawing stopped, and I ran home. The first thing that happened when I got inside was that Mom asked me what happened to Manny's gift cards. I explained that I had spent them. Mom got really mad, and she made me give back the gift cards. She also said I'd be getting no Christmas presents this year, and I would have to work to pay the money back. I'd lied, and mom hates lying. I guess my plan wasn't worth it after all. Manny always got everything he wanted! Mom comes in later and said that I will get presents for Christmas, but I will need to give Manny his money. I go to Manny and ask him for some of the money he'd earned off the "swear-jar". He gave me $500. I Ieft and then I show mom the money and say that it is the money I have to give to Manny. I handed it to Manny and said that is for the money I owe him. I'd tricked them again. I tell Mom that I'm going to Rowley's and I'm going to sleep over there. I pack my stuff but I put in a flash light and a handful of candy in my bag and then I leave. I didn't want to be around when mom caught me tricking Manny again.

When I got to Rowley's house I said: "we should try to go out to the clubhouse, to see if we can spot the Man Killer again.

Let's take a camera." If Man Killer was out there once, he might be out there again. If I could film him, and put the video online I would be famous. Then I could pay Manny's money back, and be out of this whole mess. I might be risking my life, but I had to make things rights. I told Rowley to pack a few things for the night, and say his goodbyes to his parents. I told him to meet me out at the club house. I wanted him to go first, just to be safe. When we got there I set up the camera just outside the window, so if Man Killer walked by at least we'd have it on video. I made sure the door was locked, and I told Rowley to go outside and try to call Man Killer. I kind of felt bad for Rowley, but one of us had to do it, and I had more to live for. It started to rain, but I insisted that Rowley stayed out there until we saw something. After about a half hour I let him in. He was soaking wet, and was dripping water all over our sleeping bags so I sent him back outside. By then it was about 9:00, so I decided to go to bed. I guess I kind of forgot about Rowley, because in the middle of the night I heard a scream. I looked outside to see Rowley, and he said that he saw Man Killer! I ran outside, grabbing the video camera on my way. This was my chance. I ran over to Rowley and he kept pointing to something. It was hard to tell if it was a tree, or Man Killer but I decided this was a good time to let Rowley back in the treehouse with me. We ran inside, and locked the door. I went back to sleep, but I made sure Rowley stayed up to keep guard. I thought I would switch spots with him in the morning. I decided this was a good chance for Rowley to grow up and start picking up the slack.

I woke up in the morning to see Rowley had fallen asleep. I decided to get revenge. I took the camera and set it up at the bottom of the ladder. I then crawl down, and ran around to the back of the fort. I threw a rock up at the fort, and then I heard Rowley screaming, He opened the door, and jumped out of the tree fort. Then I hear Rowley crying. He was yelling that his leg was hurt. Then I thought I saw Man Killer, and decided there was no point in both of us dying. I grabbed the camera, and ran, leaving Rowley behind. When I got back to the house, Mr. Jefferson asked where Rowley was. I explained that I'd thought Rowley was right behind me, so I guess he tripped in the woods. I suggested Mr. Jefferson help me find Rowley. I said he should bring his gun, just in case. It surprised me, but he didn't take my idea seriously. We met Rowley, crawling towards the house. I asked him what had happened. He said he thought he'd heard something at the back of the clubhouse, and he'd jumped. He didn't know it was me. Apparently the pain had made his eyes tear up, so he didn't see me. I guess that's one less thing for me to worry about. I decided now was a good time to leave, because Mr. Jefferson could handle things. I made sure I grabbed my stuff, just in case I wasn't welcome next time. I decided to go home.

I thought maybe the camera had picked something up. I watched the video first, just to make sure you couldn't see me on it. I didn't see myself, so I decided to put it on the internet. I'd have to make my money one way or the other. Mom said that Manny was still missing $500. She said she'd gotten an anonymous tip, and that said I'd taken it. I knew it wasn't Manny, so that only left Rodrick as the tipster. I quickly explained that I had put a video on the internet, and once it went viral I would be able to pay everything back and fix the whole situation. Mom didn't seem very pleased. She said she was tired of this money mess, and I didn't owe anyone anything, but, I was kicked off the haunted house. I was kind of sad, but in a week they'd be begging for my help again.


	5. Chapter 5

I talked to Rowley on the phone that night. He said both his ankles were sprained. He just can't take a joke, I guess. He said he couldn't make the haunted house.

I decided to go and get revenge on Rodrick. This was all his fault! I planned on paying Manny back, and now I'm kicked off the haunted house! I decided to go the mall and think of a plan. There, I saw Rodrick buying a new CD. He put it in his coat pocket, because he didn't take a bag. The police didn't have to know that. I decided to phone 9-1-1 and say he'd stolen it. I had thought twice, and I didn't want to be in the middle of this. I followed Rodrick from afar, thinking my idea over. I saw 2 mall security guys walk up to him. They noticed the CD in his pocket, and made him take it out. I guess he didn't get his receipt either. He quickly told them the person at the store would recognize him. I decided to shout that I'd seen Rodrick take it. It was a lie, but I was getting to be a good liar. As they took Rodrick to mall jail, I decided to leave really quickly.

I went back home and it was already 9:00, so I decided to go to bed. At 2AM Rodrick came inside, yelling. Apparently the whole thing had been cleared up, because the cashier recognized him, but it'd taken a few hours. Rodrick missed a CD signing that had happened at midnight. Mom and Dad were woken up by his yelling and I was grounded until I could make it up to him. It was October 28th, and I was miserable.

The day passed quietly. School was still out. I stayed in my room all day. I felt horrible about the situation. I still think everyone was over-reacting. Rodrick could use jail. I checked my video, and it had not one view. Not even my friends who I'd sent it to. How was I supposed to make it up to Rowley? And Manny? And Rodrick? I fell asleep that night feeling bad. The next few days passed the same way. On October 31st I decided to go to the ice cream shop. I had a few dollars on my desk. I needed to take the bus because everyone else was at the House Of No Return. When I was on the bus, I saw an empty seat. I noticed there was a man with a European carrying bag! He face was hidden behind a newspaper, but he might be Man Killer! He lowered the newspaper, and he had a black hockey mask on! I ran off the bus. I guess I didn't notice the hockey stick next to him at the time.

I decided my life was worth more than ice-cream, so I walked back home. I checked my video. I had a million views! I checked my email, and twelve different companies wanted advertisements on the same page as my video! All the advertising in total was about $800. I quickly checked online, and found an autographed drum stick from a band Rodrick liked. They were $200. I had $500 to pay Manny back, and $100 left for Rowley. So I ordered guard rails for his clubhouse to avoid future injuries. I took the bus to the music shop in town, and picked up the drum sticks I'd reserved. Then I went to the hardware store, and picked up the guard rails. I dropped them off at Rowley's house. I asked Rowley if he felt better, and if he wanted to go to the haunted house. Rowley agreed. We go there, and I handed the money to Manny. I told Mom that was the money I'd owed him. I handed the drumsticks to Rodrick, and he forgave me now all my debts are cleared. Mom said she was proud of me. We still needed another vampire, since Rowley was hurt. I tried to think fast, but Rowley butted in. "We told Bryce he could help! Did we count Bryce Anderson?" he wasn't counted. Rowley and I were going to go get Bryce. We went to Bryce's house, and told him to come with us to the prop shop. When we got there, Bryce decided to practice his routine again. I asked how he'd gotten so good in only a few days, he explained that he'd taken acting lessons, just to do a good job. I felt kind of bad that I planned on ditching him earlier. I met up with Dave again, and I told him that he would be the first one to scare guests. I ended up getting the job of tour guide. We went through the haunted house, and Dave jumped out. He was hidden behind a tombstone. He continued walking through the fake cemetery, until we reach the actual haunted house. The hanging ghosts I'd put up had fallen down, right on time. Then we got to open the door to leave the house, and I saw Man Killer. I started screaming, and told everyone that this wasn't apart of the tour. I started running, and left the group behind. They still thought it was a joke, and continued on their own. I ran past a huge tree, and a vampire jumped out at me. I fell to the ground, and begged for mercy. It turns out it was Bryce. He was doing great! I decided to go back to my group, with Bryce's help. I couldn't leave them be chopped up. As we were walking, I noticed the zombie hand I'd bought. I remembered the Man Killer cut-out we'd bought on the same day. It was just the cardboard. When I got back to the group, one of the kids said I'd done a great job running from the fake Man Killer, and it was some of the best acting at the house. They thought I was acting! We continued to the forest part of the tour, and saw that they had zombie projections, just like Jean had showed me! We continued to the very end, where there was a hallway with spikes on each side. The walls started getting closer together. I didn't know this was a part of the tour, so I pushed an old woman over while trying to run away. Once the house was over, everyone said I was the best part. They thought I was really convincing when the Man Killer cut-out was there, and in the spikey hallway. I thanked them all, and told them to come again next year. It was 10:00 when we decided to close up, I still had a bit of time left to go trick-or-treating with Rowley, and we left together. With all of the ups and downs, it was still a great Halloween.


End file.
